


Demi-god Life Sucks

by AlinahP



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinahP/pseuds/AlinahP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy Hill and Leo Valdez have been running from foster home to foster home forever. True love? Kind of. When Ivy almost loses him to a simple line: to storm or fire the world must fall, she decides she is done with the world of Gods and monsters. But are they done with her? </p><p>This fanfic starts in House of Hades/Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demi-god Life Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm new to the whole fanfic thing so please go easy on me ;)
> 
> Sorry if I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes. By the way, my fanfic is a Leo Valdez/OC story. Also kind of an AU.
> 
> For the sake of the story, pretend that Leo never landed on Calypso's island, and the prophecy now includes 8 demigods.
> 
> Of course, all rights got to Rick Riordan. I do not own PJO! (In case for some reason you though I did.)
> 
> My story starts off in a fight, but don't worry! I'll get to the lovey-dovey stuff in this snip-bit. It's in the second-half.
> 
> Lastly, please comment and review! I don't know if this is even an enjoyable fic (it's not done yet,) so I need to know if anyone wants me to continue. Thanks :)

Wow, moi, the wonderful Ivy Hill is having an amazing day!  
Not.  
I'm soooo hungry. I also have to fight some super-strong monsters at the doors of death, but that's a piece of cake.  
Mmmm, cake...  
My cakey thoughts were interrupted when five of the vampire-cheerleader empoo-whatever things charged at me. I slit their heads clean off with Phoenix, my dagger. Phoenix can change from sword to dagger whenever I need. The cheerleaders just regenerated, and another five appeared. Lately monsters haven't been staying dead, since the doors of death have been opened by gaea. I really want to punch that dirt goddess in her face. Torture her until she leaves us demigods alone, and then send her on the way with a nice plate of cookies. Oh gods, I need those cookies.  
The cheerleaders snarled.  
"You're outnumbered 10 to 1."  
"You're also going to be dead in a couple seconds." The lead one noted.  
I laughed, "Me, dead? Nah, I'm not in the mood for dying."  
I chopped them all down before they could blink. Easy. You had to learn to be good with your weapons, running away so often. I used to run with Leo, until we found camp half-blood. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that the monsters were back up again.  
I rolled my eyes, "You guys never give up, do you?"  
They hiss-laughed, "We will tire you out sooner or later."  
I yawned, "A bunch of snobby teenage girls? Why would that tire me out?"  
The blonde one on the right charged, "Die stupid demigod!" She yelled. Oh yeah, I'm a demigod. I'm a daughter of Posideon, but I have this whole messed up lineage thing so instead of having power over the sea, I have power over ice. Pretty weird.  
But I guess ice is kind of water, so whatever.  
I dreamt of brownies as I cut the cheerleaders to pieces, over and over again. Finally I had an idea. Since I can mold things with my ice powers, I created an ice guard dog. Whenever the monsters tried to regenerate, the dog would cut them back down. Smart, right?  
I swatted my hair aside. My dark brown hair was always in my face. Dark brown and blue. I have a couple strips of blue in my hair, reminds me of the ocean... It kind of contrasts with my light skin. My eyes match my dark brown hair, people say it's a comforting brown, but I've always wanted green or blue eyes. Today I was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jean shorts. Excuse the blue thing. Normally I don't really care about how I look. Comfort matters more, you know? 

I continued slicing down monsters, until I was tempted to eat the monsters themselves. Also, the multiple ice guard dogs I put up were draining my energy. I can use more of my powers than other demigods, but after keeping a bunch of my live ice-things around for a while, I start to get tired. But I couldn't give up now, my friends were counting me to hold this side of the doors. The monsters were everywhere, and none of them would die. All of us could easily take out these monsters if they would actually stay dead. Sadly, they were determined get killed over and over again.  
I heard a cheer from behind me, followed by a yell. Leo and Hazel had managed to close the doors of death. Thank the gods, I thought. Then I saw Percy and Annabeth. They had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. I couldn't blame them. They had survived tartarus, and still got no break. I wanted to congratulate them, but the crew was cornered. They had managed to defeat the evil sorceress and that doomsday giant, but there were still so many monsters. Everyone was already tired from the monsters' countless regenerations. I had to help them. 

I ordered my guard dogs to finish off my side of monsters, doing that drained most of my remaining energy. So I remembered the times my friends had saved me, it was my turn to save them. I brought out Phoenix, in dagger form. Killing monsters was too easy. I cut down monsters everywhere I went, until there was just a ring left around the crew. I thought of onion rings. Since I was already super tired from massacring the entire place, I looked to my friends. Piper saved the day by using her charmspeak to get everyone moving again. They got to action and left no monsters.  
Piper and Jason were smiling, Frank was getting all around high-fives for his new praetorship, everyone was so happy. Percy and Annabeth were hugging everyone and each other. I whistled. Now this was a quest.  
"Yo guys, can we celebrate outside. Maybe get pizza, or like, burgers? I'm starving." I suggested.  
Percy weakly nodded, "I could use a good old cheeseburger. And some fries."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
Everything was so normal, if only it would last. I kept thinking of the prophecy. To storm or fire the world must fall. Leo or Jason. One would die. And if it was Leo... Oh gods. We've been together for so long... Don't go getting ideas. Not together together. The prophecy started off so simple. Eight strong demigods shall answer the call. Talk about escalating quickly.  
I followed everyone out to the surface. Finally, food. 

We sat in a circle on the grass, a picnic. Not what I imagined, but at least I could eat. Reyna was there too. She was the Roman praetor. Well one of them. She, Nico and Coach Hedge were going to return the big Athena-statue thing to Camp Half-Blood. Nico shadow traveled them away, so it was just me and the other seven left. We finished our food and climbed aboard the ship.  
"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Percy said." Annabeth joined him. Soon everyone had gone to bed except me and Leo. 

He was steering the boat. The wind rustled his brown hair and made him look so much more ho-- Uh... Never mind.  
He turned to me and grinned, his signature grin that made me forget all my worries and-- Ok, I'm going off topic.  
"Still up, Elsa?"  
That was his nickname for me. For weeks he would sing let it go whenever he saw me.  
I rolled my eyes, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!!"  
"Fine. I'll stop calling you Elsa, Elsa."  
I elbowed him, "Keep calling me that and you'll get way more of this, repair boy."  
He laughed, "Way more what? Kisses?" He asked innocently. Leo puckered his lips and pretended to kiss the air.  
"Shut up."  
"Aww! The prophecy says that I might die, and kissing you is my dying wish. Come on! You can't refuse Leo Valdez!"  
My expression turned serious. "Leo, don't joke about that... Please."  
He slung his arm around me, "Chill Elsa! See what I did there? I'm not going anywhere, if you kiss me." He laughed.  
I punched his bicep. "Leo I'm NOT kissing you."  
"That's what you say now! No one can resist me!"  
He put Festus on auto-pilot and motioned for me to follow him. Leo led me into the engine room. He sat down on some blankets.  
"The hum of the engines helps me sleep. I don't know why, it's just relaxing. Wanna spend some time here with me, Elsa?"  
I couldn't help smiling, "If I have to."  
I sat down next to him.  
He sighed, "You know what I've always wanted to have, a repair shop. But I guess of the world falls to fire--"  
I cut him off, "You're not leaving me."  
He looked at me through his hair, to be honest, it was sooo cute. "But you haven't kissed me yet. It's been so many years." He tried for puppy-dog eyes. It worked.  
"You promise you'll stay?"  
He hesitated, "I promise."  
I believed him. Stupid me. "Maybe you do deserve this." I kissed him on the cheek. Just a sisterly kiss, but he still blushed.  
"That doesn't count! It wasn't real!"  
"Don't push your luck, repair boy."  
"I'll try not to."  
I put my head on his chest. It was warm and comforting. I must've been really tired because I fell asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, by the way ;)

We were circling back and forth. The giants had us surrounded. But they were the least of my worries, killing monsters - easy. The problem is Leo... He's planning something. I know it.  
I was sitting on top of a large statue. Or automaton, I can never tell the difference. I had my earbuds in, and I was listening to my favourite playlist on Spotify. I function better with music. I guess that kind of sounds like an Apollo kid, but man, music is the best.  
The giants grumbled and stomped their feet at my lack of fear. I guess they wanted me to tremble in front of them or something. They probably hadn't heard of me before, because I wasn't someone to get scared by some ugly, tall dudes.  
"What? Were you expecting something," I mocked.  
The first giant to reply looked extremely old, "You should be begging for mercy! Soon you will have to bow down to us, filthy demi-god. If you don't die, of course."  
"Oh yeah? Why would I do that?"  
"Gaea will make sure that you worship us!"  
"I didn't think it was possible to worship dead things."  
Some of the other demi-gods laughed at this. I got an air high-five from Percy.  
The giant's nostrils flared, "A weak creature like you can't possibly hope to defeat us."  
"Um, weak creatures," I corrected.  
He waved his hand dismissively, "It makes no difference."  
"They all say that." I grinned, and tossed my dagger into the air. "Percy?"  
He nodded, "Let's crush them." We ran forward, each choosing a different giant to fight. Some of them needed to be defeated by a god and a demi-god, others could be killed easily. I ran towards a quite ugly one and easily cut him through. More and more of them charged at me, probably because of my inspirational speech. Soon three quarters of the giants had surrounded me. Sadly, they were all boring to kill. Percy and Annabeth got all the fun ones. I started towards the other demi-gods. Annabeth had a cut and some of the blood was dripping onto the ground.  
Stupid me.  
I had forgotten about Gaea's plan. The blood of two demi-gods... I looked over and Percy was still fine, no cuts, thank the gods. I started to walk towards him, so close...  
Then the nose bleed.  
Percy had doomed the world with a nose bleed.  
I came up next to him and slapped him, hard. I suppose it was my right, being his younger half-sister. But seriously?  
"Perseus Jackson, couldn't you have gotten your face ripped off or something. A nose bleed? Really?"  
He didn't get a chance to reply, the sky rumbled and lightning struck down multiple giants. As you can imagine, there was a wonderful entrance, I mean, they were the gods of Olympus. And they had come down to Earth.

A handsome man with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, like Percy, walked over to us. He was using his magnificent trident as he walked. It was my dad, Poseidon.  
I had inherited none of my dad's looks. His hair was black, mine was brown and blue. He had perfectly tanned skin, mine looked pale half of the time. His eyes were sea-green, I was stuck with brown. In fact, I was a spitting image of my mom. When Poseidon came near, he examined me.  
"You look just like your mother..."  
"Don't ever say that. My mom abandoned me."  
He looked sad, "I know. But she was a good person, and-"  
Percy cut through, "Dad."  
Poseidon nodded, "Sorry, I'm just thinking of the person that she used to be."  
"Before I was born?" I asked while subconsciously cutting down more giants, with the help of my dad and half-brother.  
"That's not what I meant, you're a blessing. You have fighting skills that rival any god or goddess. Even Percy couldn't beat you in a fight." He chuckled.  
"If I'm such a blessing, why did you leave me on the streets? Couldn't you have taken me away to Camp Half-Blood?"  
"Would you prefer to have not met that Valdez boy, you two seem... close."  
Percy grinned, "Yeah, close."  
I shot him a dirty look, "Shut up."  
"Now do you understand? Who you are today is only because of your childhood."  
"Ok, that's nice and all, Dad. But can we focus on what's in front?" Percy asked.  
"Having trouble?" I laughed.  
"Not everyone's been fighting since they were four."  
"I bet you wouldn't have been strong enough anyway," I teased.  
"She's right," Poseidon agreed.  
"Thanks," my brother mumbled.  
We continued to cut down giants, until they were all gone. Soon there was a pile of extremely ugly corpses dissolving away. Finally, we headed back to the boat.

"So yeah, strap yourselves in. Otherwise you might die." Leo winked at me, "And giiirl, you look hot while fighting." Some of the demi-gods chuckled, so I momentarily displayed my dagger. It shut them up real quick. The ship lurched forwards as Zeus let go. We quickly landed in the midst of Camp Half-blood. The Athena Parthenos had already been placed, the Greeks and Romans hadn't fought. But one solution led to another problem, Gaea had risen. The Romans were shouting fancy commands, they were neatly organized row by row. Then it came to the Greek's turn.

Percy yelled out, "Greeks, let's um... fight stuff!"  
It was a full on war-zone.  
The conveniently placed monsters were ferocious, they cut down demi-god after demi-god. But it was all background noise as I followed Jason and Piper worriedly towards Leo. He was on Festus, with Gaea between the dragon's claws. We were picked up with Leo, and flown far into the air. Piper shouted charmspeak at the goddess, telling her to go asleep. As Gaea fought violently, I repeatedly froze her, keeping Festus from losing her because of all the flailing.  
"You guys need to go now," Leo insisted once she was fully asleep.  
My face was palpable with shock, "Wait, this was what you were planning."  
"The force from Festus falling is probably enough to kill her," he replied, ignoring my last comment.  
"No! It will kill you too! You can't-"  
He regarded me with the most serious face that I had ever seen him use, "It's the only way, Ivy, please..."  
"I can't-" I was interrupted by Leo.  
He kissed me.  
The tears rolled down my cheeks, making it the wettest kiss I'd ever had. Also, the first. It was so perfect, up in the sky. Only, I wish it didn't scream goodbye, I wish...  
My voice cracked, "Leo..."  
"Goodbye," he said sadly. Festus let go of us, and we tumbled softly to the ground.


End file.
